User blog:27finsprincess/Alternative ending to Hot to the Touch/Mortal Folly~ADVENTURE TIME
This story may be a little to EPIC for some readers under the age of 7 yrs. Thank you The Lich Returns It was a sunny, bright day in the land of Ooo. Finn and Jake where just getting ready to nap after their extreme adventuring that night. Trying to stop Flame Princess (Finn's crush) before she destroyed the Goblin Kingdom. When she finally decided Finn was a water elemental, she just left. Saying, "Bye Finn", after their hugged. Finn quietly yelped in pain when he got into his sleeping bag, from the burns all over him. Finally, they closed the shades and fell fast asleep. Outside the Grasslands the possessed snail was still slithering around. After months of searching he had finally found the hole where Finn had killed the Lich. The Snail, green eyes shinning, fell down, down, down into the hole and landed near the remains of the Lich. Suddenly a dark shadow came out the the snail and traveled into the eye-holes of the dead Lich. Within seconds the Lich was at full power once again. Except he wanted revenge. Like the revenge Finn had shown. Now he wanted Finn to pay. The Lich wanted to kill the greatest hero in Ooo, Finn. When the Lich got to the Tree Fort everything was unusually quiet and dark. They probably weren't home. probably fighting off evil someplace else. Like the little goody two shoes they were. "Noooo." The Lich banged his hand on the roof of a well outside the house as he yelled. Jake woke up from the loud noises coming from outside, "Whaaaaaa?" he said, but went back to sleep exhausted. The Lich heard Jake and flew up to the window where he heard Jake. He found the boy and the dog sleeping. "Perfect." He whispered like a snake under his breath. The Lich flew in breaking a window and waking up the two adventurers. "What theeee....?" Finn screamed but suddenly got knocked out by the Lich's punch. "Heyyyy what do you think you're doin?" Jake yelled "Heyyyyyy! Im talkin to you!" The Lich remembered this dog, the dog that barked in his face. The Lich laughed his evil belly laugh and flew out the window with Jake's best friend, fellow adventurer, and brother. "He is too strong." Jake said, "I need more help if I want to defeat his horrible creature!" Jake ran like he never ran before to the Candy Kingdom. Legs stretched up and wide as a mountain. Eyes stinging with tears, thinking he may not have enough time. Jake barged through the candy Kingdom's castle front doors. "Princess! Princess Bubblegum!" Jake yelled "Jake, Jake what the matter?" PB asked in a startled and confused tone Wondering where Jake's companion was. She still had her lab clothes and glasses on. "The Lich! He is back! And he is kidnapped Finn!" Everyone in the castle gasped in pure horror. "Oh no, this is not good, oh no, so not good!" PB stammered through watery eyes. The last time she had seen Finn they were hanging out and she had been extremely mean to him. She had been getting clues that Finn had a crush on her and she just flipped out on him. Telling him "not to be weird" when he tried to put his head down on her lap. "Is there anything we can do to kill The Lich for good?" Jake said interrupting her thoughts. "Ummmm...YES! There is one thing!" PB ran to a huge book labeled "The Kingdom of Ooo." She looked up "L" for Lich and a page with a picture of The Lich frozen in amber looked back at them. "Here!" PB said, "The Lich is a dark creature with no soul and the only way to defeat him is with the power of love..." "Ummm...where do we find love?" jake asked the princess confused. " We will figure it out when we get there, but we need to hurry! We have to stop by someplace else first." "Where?" Jake said as they started running towards the exit. "Marciline of course! She knows more about the inhabitants of this place then anyone else I know!" "Your smart PB!" Jake said panting 'That's why everyone calls you the smartest person in Ooo!" "Thanks jake, but no time for jokes, we got to get to Marcilines house!" PB jumped on Jake's back and ran as fast as he could to Marciline's cave. They barged into the house without knocking, something Jake nor PB have ever done before. "We need your help!" PB and Jake said at the same time. "What the cabbage?!?" Marciline said "First of all why are you two here WITHOUT MY CONSENT. Second where is Finn, you guys always have little pay dates together," As Maciline got madder she transformed into a giant wolf. "And third Why would you need MY HELP...." "We have no time for this!" Pb stammered through gritted teeth. "Finn is in trouble," Jake butted in, "The Lich took him, I think looking for revenge after Finn thought he killed the beast." "Ohhhhhhh, The Lich. I remember about 50 years ago, or so, when Billy froze him in that amber." "So will you help us?" Jake asked " Yeah, sure, haven't done some real butt kickin in awhile!" "Good, good...ummmm now that we have Marciline I won;t do any real fighting....well I can't." PB stammered. "Come on Bonnibel. It will be some hard core fun fightin', plus you've never even been in a real fight before...first time always fun!" Marci said "Fine, but only when we need it!" PB said "How about the crown jewel things, Bubblegum." jake said as they ran out the door. "Oh yeah. Good thing I replenished them, I thought they made cute earrings." PB threw the jewels at Jake and Marci as they ran, tracking down the Lich. Finn was starting to regain consciousness again again. Finn got up extremely sore from the 3rd degree burns all over him and the huge egg on his forehead. He was at his weakest state, the Lich knew this and was ready. Finn picked is head up and looked around. This was not the first time he had been kidnapped so he knew the drill. He tried to move, but was held up by his arms off the ground. At first he was startled by this, but he didn't lose his cool. "Alright Finn." He told himself, "Its a dark never ending hole, but it's all good jake will find you...I hope." Suddenly he saw this neon green florescent light. Finn had seen it before. It was coming closer and closer until he saw it. The black robe with dark pricing eyes, and the skeletal hands. It could only be the Lich. The Lich didn't even bother controlling Finn's bod because he was going to kill him anyway. "What the...I thought I killed you!" Finn said in disbelief. "You thought wrong." The Lich sneered evilly. "You are a weak fool Finn. You have been her for days." The Lich lied "What! Days?!?" "Yesssss!" and only one person came to help you." He held up a dog skeleton, "A weak fool, also." "Noooooo! You killed jake!” Finn yelled in horror. "Hahahaha, and now it's your turn." The Lich smiled his evil laugh. After losing PB, jake, and Flame Princess Finn had no one to love anymore, he didn't have the strength to keep going. Living. Finn shed a tear ready to bear death. The tear fell down, down, down into the hole. Jake kept running, Marciline keep tracking, and PB kept her fingers crossed. All hoping if Finn was alright. "Wait!" Jake yelled, "I got a scent!" "Down that hole!" Jake said. He wrapped his arm around a nearby tree and lowered Marcline and PB down the hole like a pulley system. When they got down they found Finn tied to a rope with his hands, not even trying to get free and the Lich ready to throw some neon green flames at Finn. "Nooooooooo!" They all screamed at once but it was too late.......... Down, down, down in the tunnel FP was crying over what happened the night before with Finn. Thinking of crying in that hole alone forever. "Why can't I just love a guy?" Suddenly Finn's tear came flying down hitting FP in the Head. "Owwwww!" she said. The tear reminded her of Finn's. Curiosity came over her and she wanted to see if it was his "water". So, she flew u the hole, creating skid marks. She saw a neon green light and three friends tying to fend off this creature. She flew up even faster, seeing what was going on. Then she saw a boy, around her age. With blue shorts and a green backpack, a bear hat wrapped around his head. No, It couldn't be. "Finn!" she yelped, chocking on her own words. He was lifeless, charred black face with delicate closed eyes. "Who did this?!?!" She screamed and looked at the Lich who was laughing thinking, now he can take over the world. “You!” FP screamed and fired a fireball just as the Lich fired a neon green one. It was a full blown fire war, both colors spitting out of FP and the Lich. Both colors colliding making a brilliant light. The Lich’s fire made with hatred and bloodlust started dimming as FP’s flame made of love for Finn started to brighten. The orange glow reached the Lich consuming him whole and finally the Lich burned with the power of love. FP sighed, exhausted and went to turn around to look at Finn. Three others where hutled around Finn. Also, shocked at what FP had done. FP flew over to Finn’s once full of life body. Everybody there looked like best friends of Finn’s. the only person she met before was Jake, who made his hand into a key and unlocked the rope around Finn’s hands and held him. FP touched his charred face, and started to cry. Everyone did. Finn was someone who cared about everyone, who helped everyone. Even the people in that hole. And now he was dead. A red hot tear from FP fell landing on Finn’s cheek. Marciline couldn’t take the humiliation of crying so she started to fly out. But before she could a tiny shimmer from where FP’s tear had landed began to glow. “Hey, look!” FP shouted Marci stopped and turned around, for she saw a brilliant light shine. A light like the one that killed the Lich. It started to clear the black on his face. Everyone gasped “The power of love is healing Finn!” PB said Finn gasped for air and looked around at all of his friends who he thought left him alone in the hole. “What happened? JJ flip what the zip? Jake your alive!” finn exclaimed as he hugged jake and happiness flew over his face. “Ummm...why wouldn’t I be! The good news is you are alive!” “Why what happened?” Finn asked confused “FP saved your life!” Pb said in complete shock, “But I thought you where evil?” “People can change.” Jake replied “You...you...saved me?” Finn asked, “I don’t know what to say.” “Just say you will never leave me again and we will find a way to be together.” FP said lovestruck. “Deal.” They looked at each other imagining a kiss but knowing it wasn’t the time. “DRAMA BOMB!” Everyone looked around noticing LSP was watching the whole scene tears in her eyes. “Oh my golb, say something....STOP STARING!” Marciline rolled her eyes never really liking LSP and said, “Ok enough of this mushy-gush. Let’s go to the tree fort and celebrate!” “Fine!” Everybody said as they got out of the hole, leaving behind the memories of the Lich and starting new memories with the five of them, the adventurers. (not including LSP) Category:Blog posts